


Weird

by concart



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, idk what inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concart/pseuds/concart
Summary: Riko has been crushing on her friend You. She knew it.But wait, since when You has crimson eyes?





	Weird

“You-chan.”

Mustering all my courage, I jumped at the chance and grabbed her hand. It felt cold, but it fit perfectly with mine. Her steps halted then she turned at me. The cold gradually raised its temperature and before long, her hand turned warm. It wasn’t sweating. It was comfortable.

She just stared at me with eyes widened slightly, but never said a word.

Somehow it felt awkward.

I tried to lessen the mood with a small grin, waving our hands back and forth like little kids.

After a while, she finally returned my smile and played along with my act. Our fingers still intertwined each other.

_It was not weird._

* * *

 

“You-chan?”

There it came again. The same nasty feeling. It was suffocating.

Her crimson eyes had lost its sparks, and I know how she tried to force a smile. I know. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes like it used to.

I know.

Behind her, Chika and Yoshiko arrived hand in hand. Happy smiles plastered on their faces. I know what they were going to announce, and I really wish to congratulate them.

But somehow, I couldn’t.

I clenched my hand on You’s shoulder a bit tighter, pulling her closer toward me.

_It was not weird, right?_

* * *

 

“You-chan!”

I couldn’t believe my eyes. The Watanabe You I knew would spend at least two hours to win a plush on a crane machine, yet she won one on her first try.

She waved the prize in front of my face. A cute dog plush with a cute hat. And it might not be important details, but the plush has crimson eyes.

It was pretty and cute at the same time.

Just like her.

She didn’t say anything as she gave me the plush, and I accepted it with glee. It was the first present ever from her. Of course, I’d be happy.

That afternoon, we walked back home from our date. We hold hands, shared one scarf together despite it was mid April, and talked about things. Well, I did most of the talk. She spent most of the time listening to me.

It was our first date. A date that, oddly, all our friends against.

And has her house always been this close?

_It was definitely not weird._

* * *

 

“YOU!”

I gave my everything to scream out, waving the pompoms high in the air. It was a game of my class against the other. Either side wouldn’t get anything whether they win or lose. A play match.

I know. But I still wanted to support her.

I believed I’ve been eyeing the ball, so why I didn’t remember anything about the final shot.

Oh. I did remember some things; citrus scent, warm sweat, someone running in the corridor. But they weren’t related to the match at all.

When I came to, I found myself inside the infirmary.

“You’re awake.”

She sat on the chair beside the infirmary bed. On her hands were peeled oranges. There were two pieces left. She ate one then give the last to me.

I leaned forward, opening my mouth slightly for her to feed me. She didn’t say anything and put the fruit into my mouth.

She took another orange and peeled them, all the while talking about how I ended up in the infirmary. Apparently, she lost the momentum and missed the final shot. Not only that, the ball bounced over and flew to me. She apologized for not being able to win the match and also for injuring me.

I also apologized for disturbing her that she had lost the match, but she shrugged me and said that she still won something. Though she wouldn’t tell me what.

Wait. This is weird.

I didn’t remember her being this talkative before.

You and Yoshiko came a bit later with my bag in hand. Apparently, they had called my mother and I would leave the school earlier to do some check-up to the hospital. Just to make sure, they said.

I didn’t pay attention to their talk. I was so lost staring at Chika who peeled another orange, then at You who stood against Yoshiko on the other bed. They were laughing about something, and Chika casually extended her arm to feed me another piece of orange.

It finally hit me.

Her crimson eyes, her hoarse laugh, her citrus scent. They were all familiar.

They stopped talking and turned their attention to me. But I was so flustered to hear what they were asking as I put my hands on my face. All I could see was Chika’s worried face.

I’ve been an idiot.

And my face was burning hot.

Chika was worried about me, so she told the other two that she’d stay with me until my mom comes. And during that time, she wouldn’t let go of my hand.

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she stared at me with that same smile she always shown me but with those same sparks I was so in love with.

It was only my suspicion, but I bet she knew what I was thinking.

“Chika…” I whimpered against her palm. It really felt familiar and so soft against my skin.

“You know what I meant when I said I won something?”

An answer vaguely came to my mind. But I kept my mouth shut. It was still vague, okay? Not because I was embarrassed. Or even because I want to hear her saying it.

Definitely not those.

She stood up and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against me.

“You.”

I know I’ve prepared myself, but I still couldn’t endure the damage on my heart. I couldn’t help it. After all, I only had less than few minutes to prepare for her confession.

No. Even if I had prepare myself for weeks or even months, my heart would never be ready to receive the damage.

Her laugh gave butterflies down to my stomach and I leaned my face against the crook of her neck.

How could I never realize that it was her all this time?

_Yeah. I think I’m definitely weird._

_Weirdly in love with Chika._

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty these last few days, and I've been writing this GuuRinPa angst fic but my mood changed halfway so it came to this. I really didn't know what inspired me to write this, though.
> 
> On a side note, ChikaRiko is really easy to write to.


End file.
